Left Alone Again
by superkim111
Summary: Captain Swan One-Shot: Killian has a nightmare about losing Emma. Rated T for violence and fatal injuries.


Alright so this is my first contribution to the OUaT and Captain Swan fandom. Please do leave me reviews so I can see if I did these amazing characters justice. Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time or its characters. They all belong to their respective creators and companies. Seriously, I'm just a fan girl.

* * *

Killian smiled as the sea breeze ruffled his hair and filled his lungs. This was where he belonged. At the helm of his ship with the world at his fingertips.

"Well you sure look happy."

"And why not? I've got my girls back," the pirate replied as his Swan came aboard his ship. So he wasn't sailing across the Seven Seas just yet. There was time enough for that after his date with Emma.

"So I'm being compared to a boat now," she asked with a teasing smile, "After all the trouble I had to go through to get your hand back from Rumplestiltskin?"

Ah yes, that bit of business. He hadn't even known what she was up to until she showed up one night with his hand in a sack. She'd refused to tell him exactly what she'd had to do but her father had been more than happy to help fill in the gaps. Yelling about late night break-ins and magical security systems. It wasn't like he'd asked her to do it! Then again when she'd offered to magically reattach it he hadn't exactly turned her down. He'd kissed her actually. But she'd kissed him back so they were even. And thus a beautiful romance was finally dragged out into the open.

"A ship, not a boat. There's actually a rather large difference," the pirate corrected, chuckling when his Swan rolled her eyes.

"Are we gonna get going any time soon? Granny said she was going to make something just for us," Emma reminded him pointedly.

"What? No hello kiss first? I'm hurt," Killian said, placing his hand over his heart with a mock expression sadness.

Emma gave him one of her famous 'Are you kidding me?' looks but when she saw that he wasn't going to budge she crossed the deck and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Now that wasn't much of a kiss. Come on, I know you can do better," he teased as he wrapped his arms around her waist and gave her his most dashing smile. Emma's annoyance faded into fondness before she leaned forward and gave him a real kiss which the Captain was happy to return. This was more like it.

Killian's hands moved up her back of their own accord to pull his Swan in even closer. As it was he didn't care if they made it to Granny's or not. The old woman was scary anyway. He'd be more than happy to just stay like this.

Slowly their kiss became more passionate. Small moans escaped from between both their lips and hands started to desperately grab for purchase. The pirate felt like his body was on fire and if Emma's flushed cheeks were anything to go by so did she.

But then something changed.

A wet gasp was wrenched from his Swan's lips and her head fell back from his mouth.

"Swan? What's wrong? Swan," he asked, his voice growing frantic. For a moment Emma just looked at him with eyes wide with fear and pain before suddenly dropping down to the deck with a sickening _squelch_.

And Killian's own eyes widened. His hook. His hook was back. And impaled on it's tip was _Emma's heart_.

"Emma," he screamed, the heart flung aside as he dropped to his knees and gathered up Emma as best he could. This couldn't be happening! Not again, not like this!

"Emma, Emma please just hold on," he cried as he struggled to think of something he could do to fix this. Her heart hadn't been removed with magic, it couldn't be removed with magic, so he couldn't just pop it back in! It had been ripped out! _He_ had ripped it out! And...and there was no way he could put it back in.

"I love you," Emma whispered before a final gasp slipped from her lips and her body stilled.

"No! No please Emma please, please don't leave me," Killian begged as tears ran down his face. Not again. Not like Milah. The first time had nearly torn him apart, he couldn't go through it again! Even when he'd cursed himself for failing to protect Milah his hatred for the Crocodile had kept him going. But now there was no one to blame but himself.

"I'm sorry. Emma I'm so sorry," he sobbed as he rested his head against her breast.

_Hook._

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Please."

_Hook!_

"Please, I'm sorry."

_KILLIAN!_

Killian gasped as his body bolted up right in his bed. His breath came out in frantic pants as he slowly became aware of his surroundings. He was in his room in his bed with...

"Swan!"

"It's okay. I'm right here, it's okay, everything is fine," Emma said soothingly as she wrapped her arms around the panicking pirate. She'd woken up to find him tossing and turning in his sleep and had been wondering if she should wake him when he started to scream. That had made up her mind pretty damn quickly. She was surprised though with how quickly and how tightly he had wrapped his arms around her in return. And was he...shaking? He never shook, not even when he was facing down Rumplestiltskin.

"I'm guessing you had one hell of a nightmare," she ventured as she ran her fingers through his sweat-matted hair.

"You'd be correct," Killian said with a breathless, humorless chuckle. It was just a nightmare. Emma was safe and alive in his arms. He was still careful to keep his hook away from her though and if Swan noticed it she didn't say anything.

"What was it about," she asked, fully prepared for him to tell her that it was none of her business. It was what she'd always said when someone had asked her that question. So she was actually kind of shocked when he answered her.

"I lost you. Just like Milah," he confessed with a voice that seemed heavier than before. That nightmare must have really shaken him up.

"You won't lose me, alright? I've left you behind too many times before. I'm not doing it again," she reassured him with a soft smile.

"Good to hear," Killian joked though the relief in his voice and eyes were obvious. "Now how about we try and get some sleep," he added, "We do have a date tomorrow."

"That's right. I'd hate to miss out on Granny's special recipe," Emma replied with a laugh as the two of them settled down with their arms still around each other.

"Good night Hook," she said as she snuggled into his chest.

"Good night Swan," he answered as he held her tight.

Now that he finally had her there was no way he was letting her go.


End file.
